The Supposed Death Of Severus Snape
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Snape finds a certian Gryffindor mourning at his supposed 'gravesite.' What is the man to do? This is a canon through all seven of the books the only diffrence is that certian characters did not die. Spoilers of Deathly Hallows if you haven't read it.
1. Final Battle

**I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter everything belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Please R&R **

**Okay so this is a Snarry slash story about the fact that Severus Snape never died and that Harry had always had feelings for him. Everything that has happened in Harry Potter has happened in this story except for some of the deaths. Such as Tonks, Lupin, Fred (or was it George?) and of course Snape. Sorry but I just didn't have the heart to keep them killed off. What's one twin without the other twin? It's just not fair. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

…

Snape was in his potions lab in his home in Ireland. After the war when everyone had thought he was dead, Snape had decided not to correct them.

-Flashback-

Nagini bit him and he felt the poison seeping into his body. He quickly reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bezoar, popping it into his mouth. He could feel the poison being pushed out of his system but the wound to his neck needed emergency care. But before he could move to stand up blasted Potter had shown up, which he guessed was in some ways a good thing because he needed to give the boy his memories but still he wished it had been after he got his neck taken care of.

Potter had crept into the room kneeling down beside his potions master, he seemed awestruck and sad. It would seem though that the boy had not seen him take the bezoar because the look on his face was like he pitied that the man was going to die soon.

He grabbed the boy's robes with his one free hand and pulled him down shocking Potter in the process. He looked into his eyes and said "Take it." Then he pushed the memories out of his mind and they came out through his mouth. Granger who was always prepared shoved a flask into Potter's hands so he could collect the substance.

Then Weasley grabbed Potter by his robes and began pulling him out of the shack, Potter glanced back once, sadness apparent in his eyes.

Snape hauled himself up, once he was sure the trio was gone, he pointed his wand at his neck and did as many healing charms as he could at the moment, though he would still need to be treated. For now it was just to stop the bleeding and make sure he didn't get any sort of infection.

Snape started walking towards the fireplace that was in the shrieking shack. Few people knew that the fireplace was connected to the Floo Network but Dumbledore had made it so after he first because Headmaster. He had told only his most trusted faculty, such as Severus and Minerva. He had said it was to be used in emergencies.

Before he was able to floo away though he heard a high pitched voice that he knew to be the Dark Lord's. For a moment he feared that the man had returned but soon realized that the voice had an echo and Voldemort was simply just amplifying his voice so all areas around Hogwarts could hear it.

The high voice sarcastically praised them for the fight they had put up but called to them to take a moment and collect their dead. He then continued to tell Harry Potter that he would give Harry an hour to come to him in the dark forest.

Severus looked at the floor, he was sure the moment the words had been spoken everyone fighting for the light would have thought to themselves that Harry would never do such a thing like that, not after everything they had gone through for him and themselves. But Severus knew that as soon as Harry watched Snape's memories he would be making his way into the dark forest, walking to his death. He hated that it had to go that way but Dumbledore had made it clear, there was nothing they could do.

Snape sighed to himself as he found the floo powder hidden beneath a loose floorboard. This was going to be a blow to the wizarding world; he just hoped someone would step up with courage to defeat the Dark Lord after Potter was gone.

He flooed to his chambers and began packing everything he would need for he would not be coming back to Hogwarts. He felt bad that he could not stay and continue to fight but with the wound on his neck he was weakened and with everyone thinking that he was a traitor he was likely to end up dead at the hands of the light rather than the dark.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled a vial of pain relief potion out of the drawer beside his bed and gulped it down. Relief washed over him and he wondered how he could have left the castle without bringing some with him. Then he remembered that he had left the castle by jumping out a window.

He took all of his potions ingredients and anything from his potions lab that was valuable to him. He also took his collection of books. He did a clean sweep of his living quarters, everything that he needed he shrunk and put into a trunk he had. When he was finished he shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket. He looked once more at his chambers, the place he had lived for seventeen years, then he grabbed some floo powder off the mantle, but before he could floo away he heard the cold high voice again "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed running away..." Snape did not listen to the rest of the crap Voldemort said, he knew how Harry must have died and why he died. He died to protect those he loved just like how his mother had died protecting him. He really was a true hero, Snape thought and with a heavy heart flooed away.

He had gone to Spinner's end. His mother, though he doubt anyone else knew, still lived there. She had stayed when Snape had taken over the house after his father had died ten years ago. His mother used to be an amazing medi witch and he knew she would be able to treat his wound.

He spent 3 days resting and regaining his strength. Once he was fully rested he took notice of what was going on in the papers. He was in shock when he looked at the front of the Daily Prophet and read the headline. 'Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort, Wizarding World rejoices.' He sat in total and utter shock just staring at the paper. 'But Potter is dead' he thought reading the article. It told a tale of how Harry had sought out Voldemort and Voldemort had only thought that he had killed Potter. He read how the boy had amazingly defeated Voldemort with an 'Expelliarmus.' Snape shook his head after reading the article, the boy truly was extraordinary.

He looked through the rest of the paper and was surprised to his name. This article went on to explain that Potter had told the Ministry to clear Severus Snape of all charges because he had been on the side of the light the whole time. It also had said that Snape's body had mysteriously disappeared and the Ministry, prompted by Harry Potter, had declared that they would get to the bottom of it.

With what he read Snape had decided that he didn't want people to know that he was actually alive and that he would have to move and go into hiding. So he had put the house under his mother's name, which would have happened anyway after he had died and he moved to Ireland. He didn't think it was a good idea to stay in England but he wanted to still be in the UK so he decided Ireland was his best choice."

-End Flashback-

He had been peacefully living there ever since.

Snape had just finished brewing a potion when an alarm went off "Bloody Hell" he sighed "That's the third time this month." He placed a protective spell on his potion, which he had been working on for hours, and went to turn off the alarm.

The alarm indicated that someone was visiting his supposed grave site. After the Ministry had not been able to find his missing body, Potter had had his name honored and they had held a funeral, without a body, for him. The site was just out of central England moving into the country. The graveyard held many important persons in it and Potter had named him as an important person after he had 'died.'

Snape had gone there a week after the funeral, disguised of course, and put a charm around his gravesite so that it would notify him if anyone showed up there.

He had done it out of curiosity mostly; he wanted to know who would come to visit him when he was gone.

In the years he had gotten a few visits from the Malfoys, Lucius mostly. He had also got a couple visits from his mother, which he thought was strange because she was the one person who knew he wasn't dead. He had gotten visits from a few other people, he guessed some of them were just curious or visiting him out of respect. But mostly he got visits from Potter. Potter would visit him once a year of the day he 'died.' But for some reason in the last few months Potter had been frequently visiting him, which left Snape confused.

He had heard that Potter had settled down with Ginny Weasley after the final battle and that they had three kids. The middle child which was named Albus Severus! He shivered at the thought; the poor boy was probably teased mercilessly. But as far as he knew everything was right in Potter's life, maybe things weren't as they seemed.

Snape went to the mantle where a small stone sat, he picked it up which stopped the alarm and looked down at it, he wasn't surprised to see the name Harry Potter on the surface of the rock. Snape sighed, what could Potter possibly be doing at his gravesite? He had been wondering that for months and he was determined to find out why.

He walked into his bedroom putting on an outdoor cloak, he walked to the mirror and put on a glamour, so that his face was unrecognizable and his hair was now short and a brown color.

Then he turned walked outside his house and Apparated to the graveyard.


	2. Drunken State

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R**

Snape stood at the graveyard entrance; he could see Harry from where he stood, though he knew the young man couldn't see him as he was hidden by the shadows.

His 'gravesite' was very close to the entrance of the graveyard and he could see that Harry was kneeling on the grass beside the headstone. Snape moved silently into the graveyard, where he stepped behind a tree that was just behind the gravesite. It was close enough that Snape could hear everything thing that Harry said yet still far enough away that he could get away if Harry noticed he was there.

He glimpsed around the tree and realised for the first time that Harry was drunk. He held a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and Snape could tell he was off balance even as he was kneeling.

Harry draped his hand over the headstone and sighed loudly "Oh Severus if only you were here now."

'Severus?' Snape thought surprised 'when had he become Severus in the man's eyes? Surely it hadn't been while he was still at Hogwarts.'

"What would you think, the great Harry Potter, his life crumbling down around him?! Would you mock me? I can see the gleam in your eyes now, to see James Potter's son so unhappy. Or would you despise me for wasting my life while I let you die."

Harry was staring intently at the headstone, clumsily tracing his potions master's name with his fingers. "You died for me! Like so many other people before you and I couldn't save you. You know Severus I often wonder to myself if I had revealed myself to you before the other teachers chased you out of Hogwarts, if you would still be alive."

"I really wish you were still alive" Harry said his head hanging forwards.

This statement surprised Snape, he knew that the man had been grateful for the part Snape had played in the war and knew he held honour for him but he didn't know the man cared a lot about the fact he was dead. I t seemed a strange thought to Snape; he didn't know anyone who had truly cared about the fact that he had died. Why should Harry, the man was still young, he had his entire life to live still.

"I had so many things I wanted to ask you Severus, so many things I wish you had known before you died. Would it have made our lives any different? I'm sure you would be disgusted if you knew...I mean you loved my mother for Merlin's sake." Harry shook his head, taking a gulp of the fire whiskey.

"But still I can't get these thoughts out of my head! I'm going insane. The hero of the wizarding world" Harry spat the word hero like it left a fowl taste in his mouth "With his perfect family and perfect job and yet he still isn't happy. Can't seem to keep himself together. Merlin you would be disgusted with me. With the things I've been thinking when I have a wife and children at home."

Snape wondered what he meant by that, he didn't think Harry would ever do anything to jeopardise his family. Isn't that always what the boy had sought after? A family? Maybe the booze was getting to Harry and he didn't know what he was saying anymore.

Harry breathed deeply and pulled himself up, so now he was pacing around. "I didn't want this life!" he shouted into the night "I wanted...wanted...fuck I don't know what I wanted but it wasn't this! I didn't think I would survive the war..." he voice shrank so low that Snape had to strain to hear the next words "I wish I hadn't."

Snape's heart gave a jolt of pain, how could harry say that? How could he even think it? He should want to live; he had so much life in him he couldn't seriously want to be dead. What had happened to the boy that not so long ago had been filled with life?

Harry sunk down again, this time leaning against the headstone. "She's still mad at me you know?"

Snape frowned, what was he talking about now?

"Ginny, she is still mad. She tries to hide it when we are around other people but I'm sure some of them can tell. I know Hermione can." Harry's lips quirked up into a half smile at the thought of his friend.

"Bless her; she's always trying to help me out. She tries talking to me and I know she wishes she can do something more. I think she fears the same as I do, what would happen to our friendship if my marriage to Ginny keeps going the way it is now. We both know that she would stick by me no matter what but we can't say the same about Ron. Me or his baby sister, I'm not sure if I would know who to choose if it was him and Hermione. Though I'm sure that would never happen. They have of course always been perfect for each other. It only took Ron a week after the final battle to purpose to Hermione, it took me nearly five months and even then I still wasn't sure it was what I wanted. I did it mostly because of the pressure, so many people said that we were perfect for each other; they thought we had always been right for each other like Ron and Hermione. Yeah right! Sure it was fine at first, we had James after only a year together and as much as I complain right now, I loved it then. Being a father. I still do. But now that the kids are at Hogwarts it seems that Ginny and I are no longer happy with each other. But I don't know if I could get divorced. I know it would break the Weasleys hearts, especially Molly and of course our children. But I don't know if I can live in my loveless marriage anymore and I'm not sure if Ginny can either."

'Wow' Snape thought, that was a lot of information to take in. Harry Potter truly wasn't happy. It just didn't seem possible to Snape.

Then he saw Harry trying to stand up, he was having a bit of difficulty "Guess I better be going" he mumbled pulling himself to his feet. He rested his hand on the head stone and then turned to leave. However in his drunken state his foot hit a groove in the uneven ground and he fell backwards. He smacked his head against the headstone and in seconds was out like a light.


	3. Waking Up

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**This is a repost of the chapter, one of my reviewers said that they had trouble reading it beacue of the Irish accent I put in it so I changed it back to English because I don't want anyone to not be able to read it. Snape is really OOC in this chapter because he's trying to hide his personality from Harry so Harry won't recognise him. **

**Enjoy!**

Snape sighed to himself as he walked over to Potter. The other man's forehead was cut open, though the wound wasn't bad he couldn't just leave Potter there. It was late November and though there was no snow on the ground it was horribly cold out, Potter would probably freeze to death by morning without any assistance.

He guessed he could have his house elf take Potter to St. Mungo's hospital saying that he had found Mr. Potter but then again he had no doubt if he did that then it would be in every paper in England by the morning. He couldn't do that to Potter but he had worked so hard to keep his life secret and now the one person in the world he thought would be happy to have him gone was now the one person who wanted him back. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

Snape sighed again, running his hand through his hair; he bent down and scooped up Potter's limp body. He would probably regret this afterwards but he would not just leave Potter here.

He walked out of the graveyard and Apparated back to his home where he could tend to Potter's wounds.

* * *

Harry woke up in a large soft bed, he felt warm and comfortable though he did have a bad headache. Harry sat up and looked around him, he felt panicked when he realised he wasn't in his own bed in his own home. What had he done last night? He remembered going out with some of the guys from his Quidditch team and having a few beers. After that he thought he remembered going to Severus' grave but everything was a bit fuzzy and he couldn't remember if he had made it there or not.

Had he passed out on the way and someone had found him? That was the only explanation to why he was in a bed rather than laying in a ditch somewhere. But who had found him? He never let his guard down, well not when he was of sound body and mind. Even though most of the death eaters had been caught after the final battle there were still people who would try and hurt him if they could get their hands on him.

He searched for his wand and found it on the table beside the bed. His glasses were there too so he picked them up and put them on. His vision became clear and he looked around the room. The room was coloured in browns which made it feel very homey. There were many painting of wizards and witches on the walls which made Harry aware that he was definitely in a magical home.

Harry was still searching the room for a hint of where he was or whose clutches he had fallen into when the door to the room opened and in walked a tall slender man, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt.

Harry turned his wand at the man and shouted "Who are you? Why am I here?"

The man stopped in his tracks and held his hand out in a motion of peace "Hold up now, I'm not here to hurt you. Please lower your wand" the man said in an Irish accent.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry said angrily

"Doyou think I would leave your wand beside your bed if I had any intention of hurting you?" the man asked pointing to the wand in Harry's hand.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, though he didn't put it away, he still wasn't sure if he could trust him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Liam O'Connor's the name" the man said with a smile "And before you start waving your wand around again, let me tell you I didn't bring you here to hurt you.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question "Then why did you bring me here?" he asked.

The man looked at Harry thoughtfully "Well you see, last night I went to the graveyard to visit my uncle's graveyard but as soon as I got there I saw you pacing around near the front of the graveyard. You were yelling about something and then you fell and smashed your head on the headstone. You had a right nasty cut on your head and I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you back here and healed your wound.

Harry blushed, he must have made a fool of himself and then he tried to hex this man because he was stupid and had got himself piss drunk. "I...thank you" Harry whispered.

"Not a problem" the man said with ease "Let me get you some breakfast and then we will send you on your way." The man stood up and walked to the door, leaving Harry to think about the past night's events.

* * *

Snape walked into his kitchen where his house elf, Raggie, was making breakfast. He had been nervous about going into the room with Potter. He feared something was going to give him away but he was sure now that that wasn't the case. Potter didn't seem to recognise him at all, he was sure the accent was a good idea on his part. Now all he had to do was give the man some food, make sure his head was okay and then he would be free of him yet again for the rest of his live.

He felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it away. Potter needed to get on with his life and revealing himself to the man was not going to help him.

He would still have all of his problems to deal with, whether Snape was there or not, it would only cease to make Potter's life more stressful. There was absolutely no way he could reveal himself without turning his life and Potter's life upside down.

* * *

Harry stretched his legs and arms, he was sore from the night before. He still couldn't remember anything about the night. The man said that he was yelling about something in the graveyard, well that wasn't hard to believe. Ever since last year when he started to realise his marriage was failing and he wasn't happy anymore, he had started going to Severus' grave to rant about his daily life. He spent the last couple months complaining and whining about how unfair life was. He just hoped the man hadn't heard too much of what he was saying, he was sure it would be a shock to anyone that the Boy Who Lived was not happy with his life.

But he doubted this man would say anything about it to him even if he had, the man seemed modest and nice. He certainly didn't think he was a man who would go running to the tabloids about this. If he wanted to do that in the first place he would have just dumped Harry at some hospital, proclaiming to the world that he had rescued the great Harry Potter.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts of disgust when Liam came back into the room carrying a tray of food with him; he gave the tray to Harry, and then moved to sit in an armchair near the end of the bed. "Just some bacon and eggs but it should do you till we get you back home."

"Thanks" Harry said, taking a sip of the orange juice that was also on the plate, he felt awkward eating in front of the man while there was just silence in the room. "So um am I to guess we are in Ireland?" Harry asked trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Right you are lad, I live in Dublin" Liam said.

Harry finished chewing his eggs and asked "Do you like it here? Do you have a family?" He wondered if his questions were too personal and felt like he should apologise for being intrusive.

But Liam just chuckled "No I don't have any family here in Ireland' my mum and dad are long gone and I never married so I live alone here. But I love Ireland always have always will.'

"Oh" Harry said "Don't you ever get lonely." As soon as he said it he blushed "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that."

"No don't worry, I guess it gets a bit lonesome sometimes but I've always preferred to be on my own." Liam said standing up so he could take the empty tray from Harry. With a wave of his wand he banished the tray. "Let me just check your head to make sure it is healing as it should be. Then we can get you back to England"

"Okay" Harry said as the man approached him. Liam brushed Harry's hair from his forehead with his cool fingers and gently ran them over the small scar that had been made after he had healed Harry's cut.

Harry sucked in a breath as Liam touched his forehead, the man's cool fingers felt nice and Harry felt a tingling in his stomach.

"Everything looks good; here take this it will remove the scar." Liam said handing him a potion.

Harry took the potion and stood up; he followed Liam out of the bedroom and outside of his house. "Thank you so much for everything you did for me, I'm not sure where I would be now if it wasn't for you."

Liam just smiled "It was my pleasure. Now are you sure you'll be alright getting back to England? I could bring you there if you would like?"

"No it's okay, you've already done so much for me as it is. Besides I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. I'll have no problem getting back." Harry said, then with one last thank you he Apparated away.


	4. Argument

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

Harry opened the door quietly, it was still quite early and he didn't know if Ginny would be up. He walked into the house and turned to close the door as quietly as he could when he turned back around Ginny was standing right in front of him, her face as read as her hair and her hands on her hips.

"G...inny" Harry heard his voice crack "What are you doing up?"

Wrong thing to say because Ginny's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was going to scream. "What am I doing up?" she asked angrily "I've been up all night because my husband didn't come home and I was worried!"

"Uh sorry about th..." Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I...was...well I got drunk last night and passed out." Harry explained.

"And where exactly did you pass out?" Ginny asked tight lipped.

"...Near the pub I had gone to" Harry lied "I woke up on the ground, with a horrible headache."

"You look fine now" Ginny stated.

"Well I cleaned myself off with a cleaning charm and went to the potions shop a few blocks away to get a hangover potion because my headache was so bad."

"Really you went to by a hangover potion without a glamour on when you could have walked a few more blocks and taken one at home."

"It was really painful." Harry grumbled.

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't risk someone seeing you and snatching a picture of you for the Daily Prophet, you would have apparated right home instead." Ginny insisted.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Well I wasn't thinking about that when I woke up."

Ginny rolled her eyes "You know why I also think you lying? Because I called one of your buddies from work and he said after you left the pub you told the guys you had somewhere you had to go and apparated away."

"What the hell Gin!" Harry said angrily "I don't call up your coworkers and ask them..."

Ginny cut him off again "Are you cheating on me?"

"I wha...no" Harry said defensively "I would never cheat on you. How could you think that?"

"Then where did you go last night?" Ginny asked tears starting to fall down her face.

"I already told you that, I passed out near the pub. I don't know where I thought I was going but I obviously didn't get there."

"Will you give me your Wizard's oath?" Ginny asked.

Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn't give Ginny his wizard's oath because his story was a lie and he couldn't tell Ginny he had really gone to see Snape's grave because Ginny didn't understand how much Snape had meant to him. She had reluctantly gone to his funeral and afterwards had totally pushed aside Harry's feelings and asked why he cared so much about a deceased teacher. Why did he care so much because Snape had saved him, he had given up his life for him but Ginny didn't understand that.

Harry had obviously taken too long to answer the question and Ginny stomped her foot "I knew it! You are having an affair. All those times you snuck out of the house I was sure you just needed a little time to yourself but really you were sleeping with some bimbo!"

"No Gin don't think like that, I'm not having an affair." Harry said grabbing at her whirling hands.

Ginny pulled away from him "Then why won't you tell me where you've really been going?"

"I...I can't" Harry said sadly.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears "You're a bastard Harry James Potter and I...I don't love you anymore."

It hurt. Harry felt pain at her words but he knew they were true. He didn't love her anymore either, he wondered if he ever had.

"I want a divorce!" Ginny yelled "I can't take this anymore. We've been fooling ourselves for a while now and I just can't do it anymore. I love the kids and I know they will been upset but they'll understand someday."

Harry nodded his head sadly in agreement; he couldn't take it anymore either.

Ginny waved her wand and two giant black suitcases appeared, she shoved them at Harry "Here's your stuff" she said as a dismissal.

Harry was shocked, he wanted to argue that it was his house too, really only his house he had paid for it but one look at Ginny's expression and he knew arguing would be futile.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Harry said sadly.

Ginny didn't say anything, the door opened, he walked out and it slammed behind him.

"Fuck" Harry whispered "Where am I going to go now?"

Normally Harry would go to the Burrow, it was after all his second home but Harry couldn't go there now. It would be too weird, he wondered if the Weasleys would even forgive him for this.

**...**

An hour later Harry appeared at a small cottage by the sea, after taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

It was a few seconds before the door opened swiftly and standing before him was Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remy" Harry said tiredly "do you think you and Tonks would mind if I stayed with you for a little while?"

Remus gave Harry a sad smile, then ushered him into the little cottage and asked him what had happened.

**... **

It had been a week since Snape had helped Harry out and said Potions Master was just heading to the door to get the morning paper.

He opened it slowly and took a deep breath in the cool morning air. He saw one of his neighbours Mr. Tanner getting his own paper. Mr. Tanner looked over at Snape and waved, Snape waved back. Taking his paper he went inside and went to sit down at his table where his house elf had laid out his breakfast.

Snape put down his copy of the Daily Prophet, which was disguised as the Ireland Times since he lived in a muggle village after all, and sat down at the table. He took a sip of his morning coffee and picked up the paper. What he saw in the headline almost made him spit out his coffee.

_Trouble in Paradise – Harry Potter get's a Divorce! _

Well Snape guessed he shouldn't be that surprised, after what he had heard from Harry the week before but he guessed he just thought Harry could make it work.

Snape shook his head; the Wizarding World would not take this quietly.


	5. Venting

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

Harry sat on the floor with Isabelle, Remus and Tonks' eighth month old daughter. She like her older brother Teddy and older sister Lauren had been born with Tonks' gene that allowed them to change their looks. Harry was shaking Isabelle's rattle as she waved her arms and laughed.

Tonks was getting ready for work and Remus, being a stay at home father, was quietly sipping his morning coffee as he watched Harry and Isabelle.

It had been a week since Harry and Ginny had filed for Divorce and two days since the Daily Prophet got wind of it. Divorces in the Wizarding World normally didn't take that long, at the moment Harry and Ginny had their lawyers arguing over who would get what and all the other legal necessities they had to go through.

Harry looked up and noticed Remus watching him; he sighed and looked back down at Isabelle. "I'm sorry about all this Remus, I promise as soon as I can I'll be out of your hair, it's just with things the way they are right now. Ginny's lawyers are coming down on me hard with what she's entitled too and with the whole custody thing; I just don't know what kind of flat I'll be able to afford after all this."

Remus came over to him and patted him on the shoulder then he sat down beside him. "You're not a bother to us Harry, with the kids at school we have plenty of room here and we're happy to have you stay."

"Thanks Remy, I really appreciate it." Isabelle let out a high pitched laugh and Harry smiled down at her, shaking the rattle to her delight. "I just wish things could go back to a simpler time."

Remus sighed "We all feel like that sometimes, but you'll see, things will get better."

Harry nodded his head.

"Are you worried about money?" Remus asked.

"Hmm..?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"I mean you just said that you need to wait until the divorce is over before you get your own place because you need to know how much money you'll have."

"Oh...well I'm not overly worried, I have a lot saved up from my own career as well as the vaults my parents and Sirius left me, it's just I'd like to know how much I will be down before I make any financial decisions. I also don't like the idea of using money from my parent's or Sirius' vaults because I was going to save that money to give to the kids when they are older. I know for a fact that Ginny can't touch either vault so that's reassuring." Harry explained.

When Harry looked at Remus he was lost in thought and he was frowning.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"I just don't understand it." Remus said "I've known Ginny for a long time and even though you two are splitting up I just can't see her being so selfish or angry enough to try and take everything you are worth."

Harry looked at his hands "It's because...well she thinks I had an affair."

Remus was utterly shocked; he just stared at Harry with his jaw dropped. After a moment he asked hesitantly "Well...did you?"

"NO!" Harry shouted.

Isabelle looked up at him with wide eyes and Harry instantly felt bad.

"Sorry" Harry said quietly trying to make Isabelle smile again "It's just how could you think that? You know me Remy; do you really think that's something I would do?"

"Sorry Harry" Remus said "It's not something I thought you would do but I had to ask. Why would Ginny think you were having an affair if you didn't?"

"Because I lied to her about where I was going a couple of times" Harry said looking away from Remus.

"Why, where were you going?" Remus asked.

"I..." Harry hesitated he didn't know if he could tell Remus.

"You?" Remus ventured.

"It's not important" Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Well if it was able to split up your marriage I would say it was pretty important." Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't the only thing that split us up!" Harry said annoyed "There were many different things. If it hadn't been for this it wouldn't have mattered much, we still would have eventually split up. We just don't love each other anymore."

Remus was looking at him intently "I understand" he said and Harry knew he did. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me where you were going? You have my interest spiked now."

Harry rolled his eyes; no he didn't want to tell Remus. Remus and Snape had never gotten along why would now be any different. Remus probably wouldn't understand...but then again Remus had been the most accepting one of the marauders and Harry knew he had tried to get along with Snape when the man was still alive. Remus was pretty laid back and he normally understood him.

Harry was lost in thought when Tonks came out of the bathroom and walked over to them. "Well I better be off or I'll be late again." She bent down and picked up Isabelle giving the squirming girl a kiss on the nose. "I hope you'll be back into work soon Harry, a lot of guys at the auror office are really starting to miss you."

Harry nodded, he knew this but his boss had given him some time off work to deal with the divorce and Ron, who was his partner in the auror division, had been one of the first to know about Harry and Ginny's breakup and he wasn't talking to Harry.

"Once I get this whole mess sorted out I'll be back at work." Harry said.

Tonks' smiled at him sadly, then after passing Isabelle to Remus and giving him a kiss on the cheek she left.

"So?"Remus said once they were alone again.

Harry took a deep breath and said in a rush "I got drunk and went to visit Snape's grave."

Remus tilted his head as he thought "That's where you were?"

"Yes" Harry said, looking away from Remus "Does it matter?"

"Not particularly I guess but why did you go there?" Remus asked.

"I...couldn't help..." Harry felt distress welling up in him "...killed him."

"Sorry what?" Remus asked "You didn't kill him Harry."

"Well I might as well have because I didn't save him either. While he lay dying on the ground we didn't even check to see if he had a pulse, we didn't try to get him help we just took his memories and left. What if he didn't die right away? What if he laid there in pain for hours alone before he died? We should have done something. Hell he saved my life on many occasions and I didn't even bother to try and help him." Harry took a deep breath as it all started tumbling out of him.

"Oh Harry" Remus said sadly "You shouldn't be feeling like that, neither you, Hermione or Ron had any medical training so you wouldn't have known what to do and you also didn't know he was on our side at that moment. You did what most people would and it's good that now after everything you can appreciate what he did for you."

"I just wish I could have thanked him but he's gone and I can't." Harry said angrily. "He hated me and I never could figure out why. I just want him to know that I know what my father did was wrong and I don't blame him for being angry. I wish before he had died we could have been on better terms. Like we wouldn't have to have been best buddies or anything but be more neutral, you know?"

"I have a feeling that Snape may not have hated you" Remus said.

Harry looked at him sceptically.

"I mean" Remus continued "he protected you for seven years while you were at school and he had to put on a mask that made it seem like he hated your guts or else the death eater children would get suspicious. If he truly hated you that much, no matter how much he loved Lily he wouldn't have done everything he could to help you."

Harry sighed "Even if that's true, which I seriously doubt it is, I'll never know now. He shouldn't have had to die for me. He shouldn't have had to die at all, he was still young. He could have had a great life if it wasn't for me."

"Severus was a very stubborn man Harry, he was also very brilliant, he would have known what he was getting himself into and if he didn't want to do it he wouldn't have. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. Severus knew what he was doing you can be sure of that." Remus said comfortingly.

Harry shook his head, he wanted to believe Remus he really did and what he said did make a lot of sense but Harry couldn't help still feeling guilty.

"Why couldn't you tell Ginny that you went to Snape's grave?" Remus asked.

"Because she never would have understood, she would think it was strange that I wanted to go to the grave of a dead Professor. She never understood why I felt so strongly towards Snape. A little bit after the battle I confessed that I felt guilty for not staying to see if I could do anything for him and Ginny brushed it off. She asked me why I cared so much and told me not to bother being upset seeing as how he was already dead and there was nothing I could do now. She then told me I should focus more on the living, she obviously meant herself. I told her I couldn't just brush it off because he saved my life and I felt like I owned him something. She sighed in frustration and told me to give her a call when I wanted to hang out with the living."

"Wow that must have been harsh." Remus said sympathetically.

"I guess it was, after that I just crushed down all my feelings and tried not to think about them. I haven't really had a problem until the last couple years and now I've been trying to drown my sorrows for Snape away with alcohol." Harry explained.

"That's not good Harry; you need to find other ways to vent your sorrows, turning to alcohol is never a good idea." Remus reprimanded.

"I know" Harry said "I just need to find something to get over this with. Maybe being away from Ginny will help me. I think I need to spend some time with my family. Hopefully during the holidays I'll get to spend some time with the kids." Harry smiled to himself.

Remus nodded "And remember Harry we always like having you here, when Ginny is with the kids, I'm sure Teddy and Lauren would love to see you."

Harry knew that Remus was trying to make him feel better but anything involving Ginny now, especially not knowing where he stood when his kids were concerned just made him feel lost. "I just hope Ron forgives me."

"I have a feeling he will, I mean he's stuck with you up till now and I know your friendship means a lot to him." Remus said.

Harry felt a little better after venting everything out to Remus.

Remus stood with Isabelle and smiled down at Harry "I've got to get some shopping done, would you like to come?"

Harry shrugged "sure" maybe it would help him get his mind off things.


	6. Truth

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Sorry for the delay, I've been in a bit of a HP funk lately. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**...**

Remus and Harry were in the kitchen making lunch while Isabelle sat in her high chair watching them. It was Saturday afternoon and Tonks was on call, an hour before the head auror had called in saying he needed a hand at the Ministry since he was under staffed. Tonks had left in a rush saying she would be home for dinner.

Harry had been off work for two weeks and had one more week of leave before he had to go back. He had felt sorry for Tonks and told her that he would go in for her instead but she brushed him off. She told him the reason it was so busy was because they were working on a major case in Scotland, where some very sadistic wizards had the making of a cult and that if he went in it would just take a lot longer to fill him in on the details. After the fall of Voldemort the Ministry had been very insistent to stomp out cults the moment they heard of them.

So now he stood with Remus, happily helping to make lunch.

Harry was just chopping up a tomato when there was a knock on the door. Remus had his hands busy too so Harry whipped his hands on the dish towel and went to answer the door.

He had opened it easily with no thought to who could be on the other side and had gone reeling back as a fist came in contact with his nose. He heard a crunch and pain surged through his broken nose. "Fuck" he yelped his hands going to his face where blood was pouring freely.

"Harry?" he heard Remus say from the kitchen, worry evident in his voice.

Harry looked up at his attacker and scowled.

Ron was standing there, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ron?" Remus said coming into the front hall "What is the meaning of this?"

Ron ignored Remus' question and came at Harry, punching him in the stomach hard "How dare you?" he roared at Harry.

"Ugh..." Harry wheezed, Ron had auror training and he made good use of it. Harry did too but he wasn't as strong as Ron.

Harry saw Ron raising his hand again but this time was ready for it and he pivoted out of the way of the blow.

Ron's face grew redder in anger "Don't be a coward" he sneered.

Harry wasn't trying to be a coward; he knew he could take Ron if he really wanted to. Ron may be stronger but he was faster and had far quicker moves. If it came down to it Harry could take Ron in a fight no problem but he didn't want to fight his best friend.

Ron went to hit him again but this time Harry didn't have to doge him because right as Ron's fist was coming at him Ron's whole body tensed up and he fell to the floor. He had been hit with a full body bind. Harry looked at Remus but the man shook his head and nodded to the door. Harry looked back to the door to see an out of breath frazzled looking Hermione.

"Oh Harry" she said taking in his bloody appearance "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he just wouldn't listen to reason."

Harry was shaking his head; he was so confused right now.

Hermione took in his look of confusion and realised that Ron hadn't told them why he had come. "Ginny" she said and with one word had explained everything Harry needed to know.

She walked over to Ron and tried to get him to his feet.

"Here let me help you" Remus said walking over and picking up the prone figure on the floor. Remus helped Hermione bring him to the couch. They knew that he could hear everything they were saying but wasn't able to move an inch.

"I'm just going to put Isabelle down for her nap" Remus said moving into the kitchen.

"So" Harry said "What did Ginny say?"

"Well..." Hermione said with a scowl turning away from Ron "we were having lunch at Molly's house, it was just Ron, me, Ginny, Arthur and Molly. Ginny really hasn't been the same the last few weeks, I'm sure you haven't been doing great yourself since divorces take a toll on a person."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Anyway" Hermione continued "after lunch we were talking to Ginny and she got angry when Molly said something about you being a good man and burst out that no good man she knew of would cheat on their spouse. I guess you can figure out what happened after that."

"Yeah I can" Harry said with a scowl "Well if your husband had given me a chance before he attacked me I could have told him I did no such thing. I never cheated on Ginny."

"That's such a relief Harry" Hermione said and Harry felt a little hurt that she would believe such a thing. His thoughts must have showed on his face because Hermione looked sheepish for a moment "It's not what you think Harry" she said quickly "I didn't think you would cheat on Ginny, it's not in your character but Ginny is a good friend of mine as you are and I just couldn't see her saying something like that without some merit."

Harry nodded; he didn't know what to tell her. It was hard to explain everything, especially with Ron sitting right beside them.

"Here" Hermione said taking out her wand "Let me fix your nose."

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the slight pain he knew was coming, this hadn't been the first time he had broken his nose. There was a twinge of pain and then his nose was back to how it should be. "Thanks Mione" Harry said opening his eyes.

Hermione gave him a sad smile and they both looked over at Ron wondering what to do with him.

Before they could decide Remus walked back into the room carrying a warm wet cloth for Harry so he could wipe away the remaining blood from his face. He handed the cloth to Harry and then sat in an armchair across from the three on the couch.

"Now" he said taking on the voice of reason "we're all adults here, I'm sure we can work out this matter civilly." He gave Harry and Hermione a questioning look and when they both nodded their heads he realised the spell on Ron.

Ron's body slumped but then he jumped to his feet. Hermione was in between Ron and Harry and gave Ron a harsh look that told him he better use his brain and not his fists or he would be in for it.

Ron took a deep breath and then glared at Harry "If you didn't cheat on Ginny why would she think that? What were you really doing?"

Harry's fists clenched, he couldn't tell Ron he would be even worse than Ginny. Even though Harry had told Ron everything that Snape had done for him and the wizarding world Ron still had a grudge against him. He said he didn't care what Snape had done that the bastard hadn't had to be so bloody hard on them. Harry was sure Ron would never change his mind but it didn't really matter because they never talked about Snape normally. Harry was sure that if he told Ron he had gone to Snape's grave instead of being at home spending time with his wife Ron would take it as an insult.

When Harry didn't answer Ron practically lunged at him, the only thing that stopped him from grabbing Harry was Harry's quick reflexes. He had seen Ron's movement and had sprung up and away before Ron could get a hold of him.

Ron was seething "What?" he yelled "What were you doing behind my sister's back you bastard?"

"It's none of your business!" Harry yelled, he really didn't know what else to say.

"None of my business?" Ron asked angrily "None of my business? Of course it's my business, she's my sister and..."

"No Ron it's not your business" Harry breathed out quietly then he turned and ran from the cottage.

"Harry!" Hermione called and starting running after him.

"Hermione" Ron said grabbing her sleeve and pulling her back.

"Don't" Hermione said twisting her arm away from Ron's grasp and continued after Harry. She had just caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop when she felt the pull of apparition.

Not being ready for it she tumbled to the ground as she landed, knocking Harry over with her.

"Oaf" Harry groaned as he hit the ground, he turned to his side and saw Hermione lying beside him. He shook his head and groaned again, he just wanted to be alone.

Harry stood up and held out a hand to Hermione. Hermione took it and let him help pull her up. She took in their surroundings and her brows knitted together in confusion. Harry had apparated to the graveyard where Snape's grave was.

"Where are we?" she asked Harry but before he could answer she seemed to figure it out. "The graveyard where...but why are we here?"

"I'm here" Harry gritted out "because I wanted some space. As to why you're here...well you shouldn't have grabbed onto me...I just want to be alone."

"Harry I'm sorry" Hermione stated "but I..."

"It doesn't matter Hermione" Harry said, he knew she just wanted to help "I know you just want to help me but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Harry pushed the gate open to the graveyard and walked inside. He made his way to Snape's grave and knelt down. He knew he could have left and hoped that Hermione wouldn't figure out why he had come here but he already knew she was too smart for that. Harry only knew one person in this cemetery and Hermione would have figured that out soon enough.

He felt her approach from behind him. They were both quiet for a while until Hermione finally broke the silence "Is this where you've been coming?"

Harry just nodded.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

Harry was silent for a while before he whispered "I just feel so guilty about his death and when Ginny and I started fighting, I don't know, it just felt nice to get away and then one night I found myself here. Spilling out my guts into the darkness. It just sort of became a habit. When things got tough with Ginny and me I came here and it made me feel...less stressed...I guess."

Hermione had kneeled down beside him and patted his shoulder "That's why you didn't tell Ginny...she wouldn't have understood."

Harry sighed, Hermione always understood him, sometimes even better than he understood himself.

"Now Ginny hates me and so does Ron but I just can't seem to tell them the truth" Harry said angry at himself.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said sadly "The truth would be better than what they think now. Even if they don't understand, they won't hate you."

"You think?" Harry asked.

"I know" Hermione stated "Ginny is really hurting right now because she thinks she wasn't good enough for you and that's why you would cheat on her. And Ron...well obviously Ron is upset because Ginny is his little sister and he feels the need to protect her. He wouldn't get why you come here...to tell you the truth I'm still confused about that but he wouldn't be angry once he knows you didn't cheat on Ginny."

Harry turned to Hermione, a pained look across his face that Hermione couldn't understand.

"I never wanted to marry Ginny" Harry blurted and Hermione almost gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to marry her." Harry said slower.

"But...then why did you?" Hermione asked.

"I felt pressured" Harry said sadly ashamed of himself "Everyone seemed to want us to marry. You and Ron had already married and Ginny was impatient with me. She wanted to marry too and everyone such as the Weasleys kept saying what a beautiful couple we made and how are children would be adorable and all that and I finally just gave in. I should have waited but I thought at the time that it just didn't feel right because the war had just ended and the wizarding world was still getting back on its feet. I thought that after a while it would start feeling more natural and I would be happy but it never really got better. Not until we had James and then I was just so happy to have kids of my own I sort of just forgot about the fact that Ginny didn't make me happy. I'm surprised we lasted this long to be truthful."

Hermione was shocked, she had known for a while that Harry wasn't happy but she hadn't known it had begun as soon as he had gotten married.

"Is it just Ginny or did you never plan to marry?" Hermione asked.

Harry involuntarily looked away from Hermione and looked at the 'Severus Snape' that was engraved on the headstone in front of them.

This time Hermione did gasp, in understanding "You loved him."

"What?" Harry said snapping back to her.

"Professor Snape...you loved him." Hermione clarified.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione...I just never wanted to marry, at least not so soon after the final battle."

Hermione looked at him sceptically.

Harry glared at her "Don't give me that look; I was not in love with Snape."

"I don't believe you" Hermione stated "You can't tell me you never looked at him and saw him as something other than a teacher."

"Well I thought he was a death eater and a murderer at one point but we both know that turned out to be a lie." Harry said tensely.

"Fine" Hermione said "What about other guys then, you never found them attractive?"

Harry blushed and then cursed himself for being so readable.

Hermione gave him a knowing look but thankfully didn't push him farther.

After a while of silence between the two Hermione sighed "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry looked at her in question "What for?"

"For pushing you back before you and Ginny got married." Hermione explained "I should have seen your hesitation, I should have been there for you but I was so happy with Ron that it never crossed my mind that you wouldn't be happy with Ginny. It's no wonder you're marriage didn't stick now that we know you're..."

Harry cut her off "Don't say it."

Hermione took in his angry expression and shook her head "Don't be embarrassed about it Harry."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Harry growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"I'm not gay" Harry said tears springing to his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned not sure why her friend was acting this way.

"I'm not gay" Harry repeated and then quietly whispered "I'm not a freak."

Hermione understood in that moment "Harry you're thinking like a muggle again!" she said "You're not a freak for being gay; it's common and accepted for wizards to be gay. You know that Charlie and Percy both are."

Harry looked back at Hermione the tears had stopped "So you don't think I'm a freak."

"No of course not" Hermione practically shrieked "I just wished we had figured it out sooner so that neither you nor Ginny would have had to go through all this."

"Well our marriage wasn't all bad" Harry said almost defensively as he thought of his children "I don't know what I would do without James, Lily and Al."

Hermione nodded she knew Harry loved his children. Quickly she threw her hands around Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged her back.

When Hermione pulled away she looked at Harry with a smile "I think you owe a few people an explanation."

Harry nodded and they both stood up.

Before they apparated to the Burrow though Harry grasped Hermione's hand and she looked at him questioningly "Please don't tell anyone about the gay thing yet, I'll tell Ginny where I had been going but I'm not really to tell anyone else about being gay yet."

"Of course" Hermione said squeezing his hand "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks" Harry said and then with a pop they were gone.


	7. Coming Clean

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Snape sunk down into a chair at his kitchen table with a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other.

He began to pour himself a glass as he thought about what he had just overheard, still not believing it.

There was no way that it was true…no way that Potter could have…could actually love him but then all of Potter's ranting the last night Snape had found him in the graveyard, made sense.

The whole part about Potter thinking that Snape would be disgusted with him for what he had been thinking about when he had a wife and children at home. And the thing about him loving Lily, well that made the most sense now. Potter thought that Snape would be disgusted with him if he knew that the other man loved him because he knew that Snape had loved his mother.

Snape shook his head, he should have never gone to the graveyard today but he was ashamed to admit that once he saw that it was Potter and Granger who had entered the graveyard, his curiosity had been spiked and he wanted to find out what they were doing there.

Now he knew and he wished he didn't.

**…**

Harry landed next to Hermione as they apparated to The Burrow.

They landed near the front of the house and Harry could see movement from inside the kitchen window.

"I don't know if I can do this" Harry said to Hermione quietly, his throat felt dry and he had the urge to run.

"Yes you can Harry," Hermione said nodding towards the house "remember what I said, it is better that they know where you were really going than thinking that you were cheating on Ginny. Even if they don't understand, it's better."

Harry let out a long sigh before he straightened his shirt and started towards the house. As soon as he was at the front door he knocked and waited uncomfortably.

The door swung inwards and Mrs. Weasley appeared, her lips were pursed and eyebrows were drawn down in anger, she didn't say anything.

"Uh…" Harry began, trying not to shift on his feet "I was wondering if I could speak to Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley eyed him for another minute or so but then she turned and called for Ginny.

Ginny came to the door, realized who was there and scowled.

"Ginny I was wondering if we could talk." Harry said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Ginny said.

"You don't have to say anything," Harry said "Just please give me a chance to explain."

Ginny stood stiffly, glaring at him. Harry waited patiently but it seemed like Ginny wasn't going to say anything.

Then before he could find his voice again Hermione appeared at his side. She looked at Ginny with an understanding look "Please Ginny," she said "I think you're really going to want to hear what he has to say."

Ginny ran her hand through her fiery red hair "Fine," she said stepping out of the house "let's go."

Harry felt a tiny bit relieved as they walked across the yard; he had not been looking forward to talking to Ginny inside the house where anyone could overhear them.

Ginny stopped when they were a good distance away from the house "So? What is it that you have to tell me?" Ginny asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, something he did when he was nervous, as he tried to figure out where to start "I wanted to tell you the truth."

Ginny looked at him skeptically "Oh so a few weeks ago you were willing to walk away from our marriage just because you didn't want to tell the truth and now I'm to believe that you've what…had a change of heart?"

"No I just…I thought you wouldn't understand before," Harry explained "but then, well I've had my eyes opened. It would be better for me to tell you where I really was rather than having you hurt while thinking that I was cheating on you."

Ginny stood with her hand on her hips, waiting for him to continue. She did not look pleased.

Harry took a deep breath and looked right at Ginny "I never cheated on you Ginny…I can understand why you would think that. I wasn't up front about where I had been and I know that if we were in reversed positions I'd probably think that you were having an affair too, but I wasn't."

Ginny didn't look convinced.

"I wasn't cheating on you Ginny, all of those times that I didn't come home after I said I was going to the bar with the guys; I was really…well I was at Snape's grave. I should have told you before but I just didn't know what you would think. I'm really sorry that I hurt you Ginny."

Ginny was gaping at him "You were at…Professor Snape's grave?" she asked, her tone disbelieving.

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I…it was just a place I could go to clear my head and the last time I went…well I was so drunk that I passed out and hit my head on a tombstone. That's why I didn't come back the whole night."

Ginny was shaking her head "I don't understand…"

"I didn't think you would," Harry said quietly, he wasn't trying to make her angry but he didn't know what else to tell her, "I don't really understand why I went there myself but it's just where I went when I needed to be by myself. I never meant to hurt you but we both know that our marriage was failing long before I started going to the graveyard."

It was Ginny's turn to sigh "Yeah I know."

"Gin I'm really sorry" Harry said and he meant it.

Ginny nodded "I know you are, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that we couldn't make it work but I guess we just weren't meant to be."

They were both silent for a moment.

Finally Harry spoke up "So where does this leave us?"

"I guess it leaves us where we were before, going through a divorce, though now I don't hate your guts even if I don't understand you, and I'll be sure to notify my lawyer not to be so demanding" Ginny said looking back at the house. "I think we better head back," she said "I'll explain to my parents that they no longer have to hate you either."

Harry nodded and he and Ginny started walking back to the house side by side. "What about the kids Ginny?" Harry asked before they could reach the front door.

Ginny frowned "That's the hardest part of all of this," she said "I don't know what we are going to tell the kids and I don't know what to do once we tell them."

Harry couldn't disagree with her.

Ginny turned to him "I did get a letter from the Headmistress," she began "it seems that McGonagall has done her best to keep the information of our divorce out of reach of James, Lily and Al's knowledge. She wants us to go to Hogwarts so that we can explain to the kids ourselves about what is happening before they find out on their own."

"That's good of her" Harry said.

"Yes it is," Ginny agreed "but she won't be able to keep them in the dark for long so I suggest that we get to Hogwarts as soon as we can."

Harry nodded in agreement "Of course, how about we go tomorrow? I'll owl McGonagall?"

Ginny agreed and then she led him into the house where he had to have very uncomfortable discussion with the Weasley family.

…

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade Village at noon the next day, that's where he met up with Ginny.

She didn't look happy and he couldn't blame her, he knew that the next hour was going to be one of the toughest of his life.

He and Ginny didn't talk as they made their way to up to Hogwarts. It was a long walk but Harry was relieved to have a bit of time before he had to see his children.

At the Hogwarts gate they were met by Hagrid.

The half giant grinned at them as he pulled each one into a separate hug.

Harry hugged him back earnestly and then listened as Hagrid chatted about the school, fang, his brother and much else as they made their way to the castle. Harry couldn't help but notice that Hagrid looked a lot older than when he had last saw him, which he was ashamed to admit was at least five years ago when he had last visited the school when James had made the Quidditch team in his first year and wanted his dad to come watch his first game. Now Hagrid had streaks of grey in his hair and beard. He looked more tired than he usually was but he was just as jolly as ever. It was a nice distraction from what Harry was about to do.

When they got to the doors Hagrid gave them each a hug goodbye and then told them to stay in touch.

"Mister Potter, Mrs. Wealsey-Potter" Harry heard the crisp tone of Professor McGonagall ahead of them and looked up to see the older witch coming towards them."

"Professor McGonagall" Harry said, trying to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. He was happy to see his old professor, he really was but he knew that seeing her just brought him one step closer to having to tell his kids the truth and he just wasn't looking forward to doing so.

"I'm sorry to hear about your divorce," McGonagall said and Harry could tell that she was uncomfortable saying such "but I'm glad you both could make it. It has become increasingly harder to keep the news away from the student body."

Both Harry and Ginny acknowledged her efforts and thanked her for doing so.

"Well I didn't think the news should come from anyone but you two and especially not from some lousy paper that would be full of lies anyway. Now James, Lily and Albus are all waiting in my office, you can go on up and I'll give you all the time you need. I'll just be in the teacher's lounge when you're finished."

"Thank you Professor" Harry said, McGonagall nodded and turned before disappearing down the corridor.

"I guess this is it" Harry said as they stood outside of the Headmistress' office.

"I guess it is" Ginny agreed.

Neither of them wanted to look at each other, so instead they slowly made their way up the revolving staircase and into the office.

"Mom, Dad" James said as he saw the two walk in "What's wrong? Did something happen? After McGonagall called us in here we thought that something had happened to you. Are you alright?"

Harry's body grew tense as his oldest son bombarded them with questions.

Lily had sprung up from her seat, in front of the Headmistress' desk, and had flung her arms around him "What's wrong Daddy?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry stroked her hair as he looked to Ginny, he didn't know how to begin.

Ginny rolled her eyes but then made her way to the desk where she sat down on the edge "We just had something we needed to discuss with you three."

Harry walked closer to Ginny, bringing Lily with him; he ruffled Albus' hair as he past the chair that his middle child was sitting in.

Lily sat down on the chair that she had been sitting in when they first walked in and Harry went to stand beside Ginny. He looked out at his kids and swallowed a lump in his throat, they were about to give their children news that would send their worlds off balance.

Harry sighed before taking the reins "Your mother and I…we are getting a divorce."

There he had said it, it felt horrible as he watched his kids' faces become shocked, scared, and angry but at least he had gotten it out in the open.

Before they could say anything Harry continued "As you kids might know your mother and I haven't been as happy as we once were. We've tried to work it out but we've simply grown apart. Neither one of us is happy and that makes living together stressful, so I'll be moving out but we want you to know that it's not your fault. This is between your mother and me."

Harry had trouble keeping eye contact with his children while their faces showed their anger and sadness.

Lily had started tearing up as she came towards her mother and Ginny wrapped their daughter in her arms.

Ginny cleared her throat as she rubbed Lily's back "I'm sure you know that we both love you very much and we always will. Just because your father and I are splitting up doesn't mean that we won't be there for you. We will always be there for you, just as before. You'll always be taken care of; you will always have a home. Your dad and I will always be around, just not together."

"No!" James practically yelled "No you can't get divorced, it's not fair…this isn't fair!"

"James I know you are angry but…" Ginny began but James didn't give her a chance to continue. He sprang to his feet, his anger turning his face an ugly shade of red. Then he shoved his way past Albus who had also stood up and ran out of the office.

Ginny gave Harry an upset look and then she took after him, Lily followed her.

Harry was left with Albus; he stared at his dad for a while but then looked away.

Harry rubbed his hand down his face; he hated to cause his family pain.

Harry looked behind him at the portrait of Dumbledore, the old man looked at him sadly, but then he gestured towards where Harry's son was sitting.

Harry understood his meaning; it was somewhat funny that he still sought guidance from the headmaster even though he was long dead.

Harry walked over to Albus who had sat back down in his chair and kneeled before his young son "Al" he said "I know this is hard to take in but your mother and I are going to do everything possible to make sure you and your brother and sister are okay. We love you very much, I hope you know that."

Albus looked up from his fringe "I do," he whispered "it's just a lot to take in."

"I know" Harry said gently patting his son's knee.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" Albus asked, his eyes fearful.

Harry sighed "Not everything, but some things yes."


End file.
